


Rummage Sale Reject

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Yusuke needs a new pair of shoes. He is certain of it. The tightness in his feet was becoming bothersome, and it was an annoyance that would get in the way of his thought process. Yusuke needs his mind to be ready when inspiration strikes.Unfortunately, Yusuke didn’t have enough money to buy a new pair. He didn’t want to bother Madarame to lend him anything. While the man would probably lend some, it would make Yusuke feel more debt than he is already.Luckily for him, someone has a spare pair.





	Rummage Sale Reject

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when people were trying to figure out what Persona school Yusuke's shoe resembled. People were tied with Persona 1, 2, and 3, mostly 1 and 3. Frankly, I went with 1 because Yusuke and P1 Protag meeting would be interesting.
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and mistaken canon facts, especially this one. It was written in mind as right before becoming a second year student. The execution made it seems Yusuke is still in the middle of his first year though.

Yusuke needs a new pair of shoes. He is certain of it. The tightness in his feet was becoming bothersome, and it was an annoyance that would get in the way of his thought process. Yusuke need his mind to be ready when inspiration strikes.

Unfortunately, Yusuke didn’t have enough money to buy a new pair. He didn’t want to bother Madarame to lend him anything. While the man would probably lend some, it would make Yusuke feel more debt than he is already.

Based off the money he does have, Yusuke can only afford second hand shoes. Sadly, no shoe has any shoes that fit Kosei’s standards. They were the wrong color, wrong buckle, wrong style, or all of the above. Yusuke begin to think it was a fruitless search.

“I heard you were looking for shoes.”

Yusuke turns around to find an older man before him. His fashion senses weren’t like any other adult. Wrap around his neck was a scarf, which matches perfectly with his earring. His pants fit well, but his shirt was large to where Yusuke saw the knot he tied at the bottom. The jacket however, was one size too small, with his shirt sleeves showing off at the cuffs.

Somehow, the man made it all work. From the corner of his eye, Yusuke sees that the man was holding a plastic bag with something inside it.

“Yes, sir,” answers Yusuke, taking a few steps towards him. “How did you know?"

“The shop I visit a lot talked about some high school kid looking for a pair. I remember having a pair myself from high school. Maybe they’re in your size.”

The gentleman hands the bag to Yusuke, turn around, and walk away. But not before giving a wave goodbye and some parting words:

“If they don’t fit, you can sell them for cash. I honestly don’t mind what you’ll do with them."

“Thank you.”

Yusuke looks inside the bag to see an average size shoebox. Talking off the lid, he sees a pair of brown-ish shoes that could fit all the standards for Kosei. They may be old, but Yusuke knew they were taken care of for years.

Placing the lid back on, Yusuke thought back to the man with the earring. Even though their conversation was limited, the man made enough of impression on the teenager. There’s something about him that couldn’t be explain. The mystery of the man was enough to send the gears in his mind to work again.

Yusuke wonders what he will create next.


End file.
